


Зеркальные коридоры

by Yukera



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Gen, some emotions, something like Mary Sue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukera/pseuds/Yukera
Summary: Вы стоите в центре зеркального коридора. Вам нужно двигаться дальше, но можете ли вы быть уверены в том, что вы пришли из той части коридора, что у вас за спиной?





	Зеркальные коридоры

**Author's Note:**

> Нужно было как-то выплеснуть эмоции - и вот оно, невнятное и обрывочное.

_Вы стоите в центре зеркального коридора. Вам нужно двигаться дальше, но можете ли вы быть уверены в том, что вы пришли из той части коридора, что у вас за спиной? Даже в такой ситуации легко потерять направление. А если коридор не один? Если вы стоите на пересечении двух, четырех, восьми коридоров?  
Попасть в это место, где сливаются вероятности разных миров, нелегко. Еще труднее выбраться оттуда. Но, к счастью, я знаю, куда именно мне надо. Компас в этом месте мне заменяет мое собственное сердце. _

Мое первое путешествие между мирами было совсем иным. Его и путешествием-то нельзя было назвать, настолько оно было коротким. И неожиданным, как тот ливень, который обрушился на наши с Ланой головы, едва мы вышли из здания универа. Мы не успели даже толком вымокнуть, как в следующий миг оказались в незнакомом зале, полном удивленно озирающихся людей. Их было порядка трех десятков, парни и девушки, некоторые в весьма чудной одежде. Лана толкнула меня локтем и показала рукой вниз, шепнув: «Смотри!». Под нашими ногами медленно затухала то ли пентаграмма, то ли магический круг. 

\- Нет сомнений, вы все сейчас растеряны и напуганы, - заговорил человек, вышедший из тени в углу зала. – Вы все вырваны из привычных вам миров неизвестной для вас силой. Имя этой силы - магия. В ваших родных мирах ее нет совсем, либо слишком мало, чтобы вы когда-либо смогли ощутить свои способности управлять ей. Но мы, согласно закону, принятому тысячи лет назад, собрали вас здесь, в мире Теи. С этого моменты вы все – студенты нашей Академии.

_Бывают такие сны, которые трудно отличить от реальности. Это может быть бытовая рутина, когда вам снится, что вы проснулись, собрались и пошли на работу. Или то, во что вы хотите поверить: что вас разбудил любимый человек, с которым вы накануне разругались из-за какой-то неважной мелочи. Но потом вы просыпаетесь и понимаете, что на работу вы проспали, а любимый человек так и не вернулся. Но если бы вы не проснулись, разве догадались бы вы, что вокруг вас – не ваша реальность?  
Делая шаг в зеркальном коридоре, нельзя быть уверенным, что ты на самом деле сделал его. Один перекресток вероятностей сменяется другим, и кажется, что они неотличимы друг друга. Но я чувствую, что иду в верном направлении. Что я иду к ней._

Две группы, которые сформировали из «иномирцев», составили примерно половину потока студентов первого курса. Не так уж много магов рождается даже в мирах, полных волшебства. Поэтому нам были рады – больше квалифицированных специалистов для их общества после того, как мы закончим обучение. Выбора у нас не было в любом случае. Ритуал призыва, который они провели, не просто переместил нас из родных миров. Он словно бы «стер» нас из них, как если бы всех нас никогда не существовало.  
И это было не так уж плохо – не надо беспокоиться о горюющих близких – до тех пор, пока окончательно не стало ясно, что я не просто не справляюсь с учебной программой.  
\- Если в вас и есть какая-то сила, то это точно не магия, - покачал седой головой ректор, который и производил проверку. – Но мы не можем вернуть вас обратно, вы же понимаете?  
Нам уже рассказывали о схеме работы межмировых порталов, поэтому мне было известно, что пробиться из магического мира в технократический – а именно такой была наша Земля – нет никакой возможности. 

_Если добавить в стакан с водой каплю краски, она постепенно будет растворяться в нем, пока не сольется с общей массой. То же произойдет и с несколькими каплями красок разных цветов. В конце концов они сольются, смешаются в единый цвет, и никто уже не сможет сказать, что именно было добавлено в стакан._  
_Может быть, в далеком будущем миры ждет та же участь. Они смешаются, сольются в пространстве единой Вселенной, частью которой они и являются. Но сейчас их вероятности подобны тем каплям, застывшим в тот момент, когда они приняли причудливые формы, касаясь друг друга, но еще не смешиваясь. Вселенная – не стакан воды, и измерений в ней больше трех известных нам. Чтобы назвать цвета всех миров, существующих в ней, не хватило бы слов языка ни одной из разумных рас._  
_Я иду по границам пересечения цветов. Я не пытаюсь их различать или называть – я просто иду к нужному мне. А дойдя до его границы, начинаю медленно погружаться туда, где цвет ярче всего._

Все же меня не бросили на произвол судьбы. Должность помощника библиотекаря Академии позволяла и зарабатывать на жизнь, и изучать мир, в котором мне довелось оказаться. Как говорится, не можешь делать что-то – изучай теорию. На целый год моей рутиной стали стопки книг и знания, сокрытые за их потрепанными обложками. Каждую неделю в мою комнату в общежитии Академии приходила Лана и взахлеб рассказывала о своей новой жизни. Иногда мы вспоминали нашу Землю, но не слишком часто. Лана была рада открывающимся для нее возможностями, да и мне не пришло бы в голову променять мир, полный магии, на тот, в котором мы родились.  
А ровно год спустя, в день, когда магистры проводили очередной ритуал призыва, ко мне в библиотеку пришел мастер Вэй. Он долго стоял в дверях, наблюдая, как я управляюсь с книгами, подготавливая учебники для студентов, а потом спросил:  
\- Книги слушают тебя?  
\- Да, - это было действительно так, хоть и поражало всех окружающих. Магические книги чрезвычайно редко подчинялись неодаренным. Гораздо чаще они пытались ими «отобедать», отбирая жизненные силы.

_Вы когда-нибудь купались в речке? Если да, то вы наверняка пробовали, задержав дыхание, донырнуть до дна, которое кажется таким близким. Но вода упряма, она выталкивает вас вверх, а воздух в ваших легких, столь необходимый вам, только усложняет процесс._  
_Миры не слишком охотно пускают к себе чужаков. Одинокий странник, пытающийся попасть в мир, чувствует себя, как ныряльщик, силящийся дотянуться до дна. Его память, то, что его определяет, дает миру понять, что перед ним – чужак. Но странник способен выткать себе путь. Кинуть тяжелый камень на дно реки и по веревке, привязанной к нему, добраться до цели._  
_У меня есть цель в конце пути, и цель эта подобно сияющей звезде. Я точно знаю, куда кидать камень._

Мастер Вэй увидел во мне ту самую иную силу, о которой говорил ректор, и которая привела меня в этот мир. Не магия, способная насильно менять мир, а чувство вероятностей, позволяющее сделать реальностью тот вариант, что нужен тебе. В будущем мне предстояло стать мастером вероятностей, способным путешествовать между мирами, но до того времени надлежало пройти долгий путь.  
Мое ученичество длилось уже три года к тому моменту, как Лана закончила Академию и отправилась на преддипломную практику. Согласно традиции, практика проходила в одном из соседних миров, соединенных с нашим постоянным порталом. Но незадолго до даты ее возвращения портал был закрыт. С той стороны. В мире Элхима давно тлел конфликт между магами и церковниками и, судя по всему, последние победили. Ни через день, ни через неделю портал не открылся, и никто в Академии не знал, что стало с группой выпускников, отправившихся туда.  
\- Тебе еще рано учиться этому, - ответил мастер Вэй на мою просьбу обучить искусству хождения между мирами.  
Но у меня не было выбора. И если мастер отказался меня учить тому, что не описано ни в одной книге, мне предстояло научиться этому самостоятельно.

_Донырнувший до дна ожидает зачерпнуть рукой речного песка. У него нет никаких шансов вдохнуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха. Но именно это делает донырнувший до мира странник. Вдыхает воздух так, словно он задержал дыхание на целую вечность.  
То же делаю и я: это подобно первому вдоху младенца. Это инстинкт, и побороть его невозможно. Я глубоко вдыхаю и тут же начинаю кашлять: воздух вокруг пропитан гарью. Каким бы ни был переворот, произошедший в этом мире, он не был бескровным. _

Час спустя я в городе, названия которого не знаю, успешно прохожу проверку на «нормального человека». Все местные маги либо в бегах, либо убиты. Иномирцев, к счастью, просто бросили в темницу: новая власть еще не решила, восстанавливать ли сообщение с другими мирами и не рискнула сразу избавиться от возможного козыря при переговорах. Тюрьма охраняется не слишком усердно, и подтолкнуть мир к реальности, где стражник выронил связку ключей, не составляет для меня труда. Добравшись до камер, где закрыта группа Ланы, я понимаю почему – у них всех на руках антимагические наручники. Действительно, зачем бояться магов, неспособных обратиться к своему дару? А о том, что этот дар, будучи запертым надолго, может сжечь своего обладателя, церковники либо не знали, либо не придали этому факту должного значения.  
Я не знаю, чего во мне больше: ярости или боли от того, что их только пятеро. Дрожащими руками я открываю камеру, Лана бросается ко мне и вцепляется так, что наверняка останутся синяки.  
\- Все хорошо, я вытащу вас отсюда, - шепчу я ей, поглаживая по спине. - Где Кристиан? – спрашиваю я громче. Голос срывается на его имени. Я знаю их всех, мы не один раз гуляли вместе по городу, отмечая успешно сданные экзамены и…  
\- Он… сопротивлялся, - всхлипывает Катрин, вторая девушка в группе. 

_Если вы донырнули до дна, это еще не значит, что вы сможете вернуться на поверхность. Тем более если вам со дна нужно вытянуть еще пятерых человек. Ни один пловец ни одного мира не справится с подобным. К счастью, мастер вероятностей все же не пловец._

Изначально в мои планы входило добраться с ребятами до портала и просто активировать его с этой стороны. Но снять самостоятельно наручники мы не могли, а найти помощь в условиях сотрясаемого идеологической войной мира – тем более. Поэтому мы рискнули, хотя даже не знали, есть ли у меня возможность провести за собой кого-то. Но, как и раньше, у меня не было выбора.

_Обратный путь все же оказался проще. Мы всем сердцем стремились в мир, ставший нашей новой родиной, и мне даже показалось, что сам мир стремился к нам. На каком-то из перекрестков нас словно подхватило теплое дружелюбное течение и все, что нам оставалось – следовать ему._

\- Что ж, - сказал мастер Вэй на следующий день после нашего неожиданного появления посреди главной площади Академии. – Твое обучение закончено.  
\- Но учитель, разве вы не научите меня, как не терять время? – путешествие, длившееся для меня несколько часов, по меркам этого мира заняло несколько недель.  
\- А вот это, - лукаво усмехнулся мой уже бывший учитель, - тебе предстоит выяснить самостоятельно. 

_Стоя на перекрестке зеркальных коридоров, зная, что за каждым из них скрывается полный открытий неизведанный мир, разве остались бы вы на месте?_


End file.
